


From Eden

by unsp00kable



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), High Heels, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lingerie, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, there’s a hammock involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: The redhead whispered, “your peonies are dying, you can’t allow them to get leaf spots like that it’s immoral.”The angel looked at him, reading his face and gauged the way he was playing with his bow tie.“Hmmm I’ll remember that, but something tells me you didn’t come all this way and dirty your precious heels to give gardening advice.”A corner of Crowley’s mouth twitched upward just slightly in a smirk.





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hozier’s song of the same title for obvious reasons

Crowley has a love hate relationship with the spikey heels of his boots. He loved the click they made on the ambassador's expensive floors and made him  _ feel _ the part of Nanny. 

Also, the way they made his legs and ass look were a definite plus. 

But what he hated was the way they sunk into the grass and dirt when he tottled his way to the gardener’s cottage or shed. 

Sort of like how they were doing right now.

“Aziraphale,” he called in his perfectly practiced Scottish accent; Crowley came up with it you know. 

The one in question jumped from where he was reading a book and swaying in a hammock in his usual attire.

“Aren’t you on the clock?” Crowley hoped the fond in his voice hadn’t slipped out and thanked the devil once more for his shades. They made it quite easy to hide his dumb feelings behind especially when he was trying to act in his demonic nature. 

“Could ask the same of you,” Aziraphale puts his book down sighing. He didn’t enjoy keeping up the garden as much as he thought he would.

Which is...ironic...

“The kid is down for a nap.” Crowley sauntered his way to the hammock. 

“He’s seven years old-“ 

“Nanny needed a break.” 

He placed his hat on a nearby tree and slipped his boots off before hopping into the hammock, snuggling into the angel’s side as best as he could with the limited space. 

“Oh did she now?” Aziraphale pursed his lips trying to hide a ridiculous smile to play along. 

“Yup,” Crowley popped the p dramatically with his lips, “had to come see the gardener.” 

They shifted to where they were both on their sides, face to face, foreheads touching. Aziraphale slipped Crowley’s sunnies off, a habit he picked up sometime in the 1940’s.

The redhead whispered, “your peonies are dying, you can’t allow them to get leaf spots like that it’s immoral.” 

The angel looked at him, reading his face and gauged the way he was playing with his bow tie.

“ _ Hmmm _ I’ll remember that, but something tells me you didn’t come all this way and dirty your precious heels to give gardening advice.” 

A corner of Crowley’s mouth twitched upward just slightly in a smirk. 

“Well I’ll be damned, you caught me,” he leaned closer, “I actually came for this...” 

The demon tilted his head and leaned forward, kissing his angel languidly. Aziraphale relaxed into it, hands finding their usual perch on a pair of narrow hips. 

They pulled and nipped and smacked at each other’s lips until Crowley had enough. He flipped them over to where he was on the bottom and the angel on top lying between his parted legs. The hammock swung almost violently as Crowley fussed over his skirt that had absolutely no give in it preventing him from spreading his legs how he wanted. 

He finally gave up and grabbed the waist of the skirt, having Aziraphale back up off of him onto his haunches, so he could rip it all the way down. When the demon laid back down the angel couldn’t tear his eyes away from his lower half. 

He hadn’t realized how committed Crowley was to dress to fit the Nanny bill. 

Black silk hugged his V line, straps holding up the matching stockings clinging to mile long legs. The angel couldn’t help himself as he reached his hands out, grabbing Crowley’s legs by the knees and wrapping them around his waist. He slid his hands up higher and higher on the black nylon until he reached the delicate lacey pattern at the top of the stockings resting on Crowley’s thighs. The design somehow fit the demon as though it was made for him. 

_ It probably was,  _ the angel thought to himself, admiring how truly beautiful his partner was still only half dressed. 

“Angel you’re going to give me a runny,” the demon warned with a look of genuine concern. 

It broke Aziraphale out of his daze from where he was lightly scratching down the back of Crowley’s thighs, nails threatening to tear a thread and ruin the stockings all together. 

The white haired angel looked up to apologize, knowing Crowley loves his frilly underthings, when his vision was met with one of the most gorgeous sights known to Earth. 

The demon’s hair had begun to fall from where he pinned it carefully this morning, lipstick smearing from where he’s bit his lip many times. There was a sweet blush about him too that could be seen even under all that make up. 

“I’m sorry darling,” the angel licked his lips “you’re just so breathtaking like this.” 

Crowley smiled at him, full and genuine unable to hide it. He doesn’t have to pretend around his angel. 

“Well we need to hurry, the Antichrist hates nap time, he’ll be up in an hour at most,” he snapped his fingers and most of Aziraphale’s clothes disappeared besides his underwear and undershirt. 

“Don’t worry,” the demon answered the question on the angel’s face, “they’re right there.” 

He pointed to the tree branch that he left his hat on, there was Aziraphale’s suit carefully folded. The curly haired one smiled at him appreciatively and it only warmed the demon further. 

Their lips met once again, softly then more rough as the passion built. Crowley snickered when they parted for air.

“What is it?” 

“It’s nothing,” Crowley buried his hands in lush curls, “touch me please.” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Aziraphale played with the waist of the demon’s silk knickers, deciding he’d really rather leave them on. He reached his hand between Crowley’s thighs and curled his fingers up, pressing right where he knew the demon was sensitive. 

_ “hhhnnnnnn dollface please don’t tease” _

The angel blushed at the desperation in Crowley’s voice, slipping his digits under silk and in between wet folds. The redhead was overcome with pleasure as he felt fingers run up and down, spreading his wetness around. The angel smiled cheekily at the way Crowley pulled him closer with his whole body, bringing his face up to his own when he started to play with his clit. 

“A- a- angel  _ please?”  _ he crooned, eyes boring into gray storms, his mouth open in an “o”only centimeters away from his partner’s.

Aziraphale could feel his sex twitching at the way Crowley’s pussy was soaking his hand and his underthings. The angel wanted to hold out just a little longer though before he got his dick wet. He loved when the demon got like this, desperate and needy like he’d die without it. 

He stroked downwards, ghosting past the demon’s hole, going over it once more before pressing in. The poor demon almost lost it, wrapping his arms around his partner’s shoulders to press him down onto his chest.

Crowley dug his manicured nails into his back at the way the angel added another finger after only a few pumps. He pressed his face into the angel’s shoulder, faces cheek to cheek as he whined and cried into Aziraphale’s ear. 

“ _ Fuck ah- please another darling, give me another”  _

The white haired one obliged, keeping them from flipping the hammock over by planting a foot on the ground before thrusting three fingers into Crowley’s pink opening, scissoring it open. 

The demon’s jaw dropped, letting out a beautiful moan that Aziraphale is sure their boss could hear. 

He got goosebumps when he felt a sure hand find its way into his own underwear. Aziraphale looked down, almost dizzy with it as he watched long fingers pull his cock out, thumb massaging the crown. 

“ _ Pleasepleaseplease”  _ Crowley begged, being sweet on him, kissing all over Aziraphale’s face and neck to convince him to “ _ put it in for devil’s sake darling.”  _

Who was the angel to deny his demon of anything at all? 

His breath hitched as he took himself in the hand that was nearly dripping in the redhead's slick and pumped himself a few times before dipping just the tip into Crowley’s honey pot. 

His reaction was instantaneous, completely shaking his curls loose by flinging his head backwards, mouth open in a silent scream with his eyes squeezed shut. 

Aziraphale kissed along his nape and the column of his neck, down to his cleavage as he gave his partner time to adjust as he slowly slid in.

As he pushed deeper in closer to his girthy base, he had to pull Crowley’s knickers further to the side, stitching audibly ripping.

“Oh I’m so sorry my love, please forgive me.” 

Aziraphale bottomed out, Crowley holding his breath to keep from screaming his pleasure for all of God’s people to bear witness to. 

“It’s alright,” the demon whispered, “they were my favorite but I can always buy  _ ah  _ more.” 

“Right,” the curly haired one grunted as he pulled Crowley’s arse further up his lap to pick up speed, “tickety-boo.” 

“You - _ fucking hell- did not  _ just say  _ tickety-boo at a time l-like this?!”  _

Aziraphale twisted his hips wickedly, not letting up on his thrusts, “I very much did so.” 

He smiled softly, murdering the demon inside and out.

Crowley could feel himself tightening on the verge of being thrown into one of the best orgasms he’s ever had, laughing between each hard thrust, little  _ ah’s  _ and  _ ooh’s  _ uncontrollable at this point. Unbeknownst to the angel, Crowley thinks each time the two pleasure each other tops the last as they just keep getting better and better. But that’s not what had him grinning and moaning like a whore. It was the look on Aziraphale’s face, knowing he was the reason it was there. It’s Crowley he’s buried to the hilt in, making him make these angelic noises as he bottoms out in the demon’s hot wet heat. 

“ _ Fuck-  _ Crowley how do you feel so good every time,” the angel’s eyes had slipped shut from where his face was buried in hair that smelled of peonies- the reason why Aziraphale  _ adored  _ the flower. 

There was something about his angel cursing that drove the demon absolutely  _ mad,  _ walls tightening as his legs snapped shut like a vice around his partner. He came and came, feeling as though he’d been discorporated and was floating away with the pollen. 

Aziraphale on the other hand was rabbiting his hips, fueled by the breathless whines in his ear of his name over and over like a prayer. 

Finally he orgasmed, breathing as though he’d chased Gabrielle on foot through all of London. He was boneless and breathless as he buried his face in Crowley’s bosom, pulling his leg into the hammock. 

They listened to each other’s breathing as they settled down unmoving. The crows in the tree above them squawked just as Crowley had ordered them to ten minutes before he predicted Warlock would wake. 

The angel had already began to doze, yet to pull out, as he listened to the slow pulse of Crowley’s heart. Crowley felt his heart swell looking down at the only person he’d only truly cared about, cursing that he’d have to disturb him. 

He sighed deeply, tugging on a white curl just to watch it bounce back into place. “Dear, he’s going to wake up. I should go.” 

Aziraphale turned his face up towards him, wrapping his arms up and under the demon’s trim waist to get leverage to pull out. 

He then proceeded to snap, both now dressed and clean, not a hair out of place. 

The angel’s bottom lip stuck out quivering slightly in a pout. It was rare that he acted out in this way but it’s brought Crowley down to his knees in  _ seconds  _ before. 

“ _ No _ , no, no don’t give me that look. You’ve had me twice already today dove. You’re the reason why I was so late this morning, no more ‘ _ it’ll be a quick shower Crowley’  _ when we technically don’t need to bathe. But I do see the appeal of getting dirty and clean at the same time...” 

The angel said nothing, only closing his eyes and tilting his head back, a silent ask for a kiss. 

Crowley felt butterflies bounce around in his chest, kissing the lights out of his partner, which is a lot considering he is from up above. 

He giggled once more when they parted. 

“You have lipstick all over your face,” Crowley answered Aziraphale’s question form earlier, “looks like someone snogged a bird.” 

“Or a demon with wings,” Aziraphale snickered getting one last kiss before he carefully got off the hammock, helping Crowley in his tight skirt. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Crowley felt dopey, sitting on the edge of the hammock to lace his boots. Aziraphale got down on his knees, insisting he lace up the poor heels. 

“I know,” the angel chuckled, “I love you.”

Crowley could feel galaxies growing in his eyes as he returned the sentiment. 

“I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends! Find me on find me on [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> and check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> Tell me your favorite part hehehe


End file.
